The invention relates to a method for manufacturing electrodes for lead-acid batteries in accordance with claim 1. The invention further relates to a system for manufacturing electrodes for lead-acid batteries in accordance with claim 11, an electrode in accordance with claim 12, and a lead-acid battery in accordance with claim 13.
In general, the invention relates to the field of manufacturing electrodes for lead-acid batteries, particularly negative electrodes. There have already been proposals made, e.g. in EP 1 366 532 B1 or DE 1 02 09 1 38 B4, for using an extrusion press machine to continuously manufacture a lead alloy strip. However, extruding machines of this type are relatively complex and in particular require an extruder.